


Blossom

by scrawnyshrimp



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawnyshrimp/pseuds/scrawnyshrimp
Summary: He smiles and it hurts Kakashi, a lot. Kakashi tried to get away from Gai, softly punching his chest. It only resulted in Gai tightening his grip, a sign that he was never going to let go.orKakashi is hurt and Gai is worried.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story here  
> and im so sorry if it’s crappy hhhnbgsb

Kakashi knew the risks of the mission. Fighting a shinobi who had a bombing jutsu carried a heavy consequence. Whatever the bomber touched it went boom. Suicide lingered around everyone’s mind in the mission. But Kakashi wasn’t scared, he was made to die, was ready to die. He was a double edged weapon that’s to be thrown away when dull. He killed his own emotions with ease, only looking forward to his death. Except that when his hand was pierced through the shinobi’s chest, ignoring how the scene looked so similar to when he killed Rin, he realized his mistake. “Get away!” He yelled, hoping that he would have made a good caption before dying. The bomber arms wrapped around him, akin to a hug. He was going to explode, he was going to burn into bits. Kakashi screams at himself that this is what he deserves, this is what he wants. So why did the shinobi choose to explode himself instead of him, why did the shinobi choose to die, why did the shinobi choose to end his suffering instead of Kakashi’s?

———

Everything hurts. When he opened his eyelids it even stung like hell. Kakashi laid there for a minute, just listening to his heartbeat and focusing on his breathing. His arms are wrapped in bandages, along with his feet. He realized most of his body was wrapped in bandages. He felt a bandaid on his cheek. The damage done to him was critical, he should’ve bled out and died on the battlefield. Meaning that he was only alive because someone brought him here. ‘Gai.’ He answered himself in his head. Of course it’s going to be Gai, it’s always been. Kakashi forced himself to sit up straight. He can’t lay here all day, someone else will need his bed soon. But everything hurts so much to the point where he can’t move. It was even hard breathing itself. He pushed the thought away and stood up anyways, his body screaming in agony. He forced his unstable legs to walk out of the room, using the wall for support.

He heard another pair of footsteps on the other side of the empty hall. It sounds like a child, Kakashi shakes his head, it’s too heavy to be a kid’s. He realizes who it was. “Kakashi?” Gai stood in front of him, only a few feet away. He looked tired himself, as if he barely got a wink of sleep. The grey haired felt guilt settle in his stomach, knowing that he was the cause for Gai’s lack of sleep. Why does he always feel guilty when he’s around Gai? He was ANBU for god’s sake, he wasn’t supposed to have emotions. If anything, he doesn’t deserve to feel emotions.

“G-“ He falls into a coughing fit. His hands make their way to his throat, trying to catch air. Gai ran towards him and placed his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders.

“Take it easy rival, you are hurt!” His rival said, trying to stay positive. It wasn’t really working when Kakashi was still wheezing. He finally caught his breath, breathing heavily into Gai’s chest. Gai’s arms made his way underneath Kakashi’s legs and he lifted him up with ease. “You’re very thin, when you get better we should have a curry eating contest!” He smiles and it hurts Kakashi, a lot. Kakashi tried to get away from Gai, softly punching his chest. It only resulted in Gai tightening his grip, a sign that he was never going to let go. Kakashi was on the verge of tears at this point.

They made their way back to Kakashi’s hospital room. Gai softly placed Kakashi onto his bed, patting his head before leaving to get a glass of water. Kakashi gripped onto the sheets of the bed, thinking about what happened during the mission. Thinking about what the hell happened, and why’d it happened. Why didn’t the shinobi kill him? It would’ve been an honorable death, he would’ve seen his team again. He could’ve actually said sorry to their faces. Except that he’s alive, breathing in the burden on his back. The sound of the door opening snaps him out of his mind. “Here drink this.” Gai tips the cup of water into Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi smacks Gai’s hand away and grabs the cup to finish it himself, he doesn’t need his help. He doesn’t deserve any help.

Gai only smiles as Kakashi finishes it and places it on a nearby table. “Wh..” Kakashi cleared his throat. His voice was scratchy as he spoke, “What happened?” He had so many questions to ask, but that’s probably the only one he could manage right now.

“I don’t know, I just saw you laying in the ground. You were all burned up and your breathing was off.” Gai flinched at the memory. Kakashi’s face remained emotionless, though deep down he was worried. “Your team was damaged, not as bad as you though. We all made it back. I carried you.” Kakashi’s eyes avoided Gai’s when he said ‘not as bad as you though.’ He hung his head, the sound of his heartbeat was heavy.

“Why did you save me?” Kakashi quietly muttered, begging that Gai didn’t hear that question. But he knows that Gai heard, he always hears and sees Kakashi’s pain. He always cared for Kakashi, so much it overwhelms him. Gai gives him a confused look before softly laughing. He turns away and thinks about his answer. There were millions of reasons why Gai would always save Kakashi.

So, he settles with, “We’re eternal rivals, and eternal means forever.” Kakashi scoffs at the reply, acting as if it was a stupid reason to care for him. But it blossoms a new, nice feeling in his stomach anyways.


End file.
